ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is a 2007 superhero film directed by Gary Ross and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the fifth installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is written by Brian Clark and produced by Derek Todd and Drake Jones. The story follows five young heroes in their fifth year as superheroes met Goldenman's evil brother-in-law Evan, who joined Catwoman's side to take over the world, and unleashes their evil selves that causes the heroes to get weaker and their powers faded as well as Evan takes Goldenman's powers away and slowly dying and now are on a journey to the mysterious island Morphin the Power to get them restored. The film stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee as young children, now teenagers, as superheroes. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' and was followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland''. Principal Photography for the movie has began between May 2006 to November 2006 in Cincinnati, Ohio for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman's Base and the fantasy world. The film's production budget was reported to $200 million, making it the franchise's most expensive film ever, until 2009's Turbo of Catland ($250 million). It was released worldwide in regular and IMAX theaters on July 4, 2007, which is the day of independence day. Morphin the Power has gained critical population and a commercial success earning $330 million during it's first worldwide six-day opening,3 the sixth biggest worldwide opening of all-time as well as 2007's fourth biggest worldwide opening yet. With a total to nearly $950 million worldwide, it stands as the 33rd highest grossing film of all time, and was 2007's second most successful film ever after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End]. Plot The Green Egg fell to earth and was taken to the museum. Dr. Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman investigated the egg, releasing the creature inside, Evan, remembering his brother-in-law Goldenman, after 1600 years of their fight, and Catwoman orders Evan to destroy him joining her side. The now teenage heroes Danny Gorden, Rebecca Henry, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning, and Jaquille Short headed to the Museum and spot the egg is hatched. The heroes met Evan, who later craved evil version of themselves from their bodies. As he leaved them fighting with them, they become weak and their powers are fading due to abilities becoming more powerful to the clones, in which steals their powers. Evan, along with Catwoman and friends, entered the Jane Hoop Elementary Base destroying it, and Evan drains Goldenman's power from his system causing him to get weak. As a result, Goldenman quests the heroes to Morphin the Power and retrieve the Crystal Power. With the heroes gone, Evan has unleashed a dangerous threat to earth, The Dangerous Comets that is set to destroy earth within 24 hours. The heroes later got assisted by Dacia, upon the kids new classic powers based on the five new powers within "The Crystal Power". Dacia directs them on their own stating that only chosen ones are ofter to journey among to themselves without any assistances. When the statues are finally destroyed, the Power Light is bestowed upon them and they become the Jane Hoop heroes once more. They reached to Power Light and got their powers restored returned to Cincinnati with The Crystal Power. Back in Cincinnati, the heroes attempt to rescue Goldenman in time, but failed but to being captured by Catwoman, before escaping for a final fight against Evan and the evil clones. They battled over the Crystal Power until they grown 50 feet tall transporting inside Evan's body. While using their new powers, they managed to defeat the clones and kill Evan from an oncoming meteor. After the villains' defeat, The Dangerous Comets had already entered to earth and is just minutes on the world begins to despair. Danny used the Crystal Power to stop it from falling and disappeared. After the world is safe, Danny gets into a small fight against Catwoman. Before she can attack him one last time, she escapes from being captured by the police. As the gang reached back to the Base, they found out that they are too late to rescue Goldenman, where he has dyed and lost his powers. However the gang used their powers to bring back Goldman and rebuild the Base. In the meantime, Danny and Rebecca shared their first kiss. Meanwhile, while congratulating her for saving the parents, Danny questioned Alice about her mother. She told him that she is murdered when she was only one years old, and the suspect of the murder was unknown. Meanwhile, Goldenman and Danny talks that they would defend themselves that they were almost being killed with Goldenman again tells the idea of Evan coming after him. He states that some of the people he trusted can sometimes would never be forgiven after doing mean things to that person who was expected to be loved and forgiven. Meanwhile, Danny tells to his friends that Catwoman won't take care of happyness and true heart of what something is abandoned, as they all decided to take a break from protecting the world. As for Danny, thinking that Catwoman is really gone and never coming back, he decides that he is going to retire realizing that she actually quit taking over the world. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, the protagonist and leader of the heroes. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and his sidekick of the heroes. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's other best friend, later girlfriend, sidekick and only female of the heroes. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's other best friend and backup for the heroes. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's other best friend and backup for the heroes. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin, Alec's love interest, and mentor of the heroes. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather, mentor of the heroes and protector of the heroes' super abilities. *George Jones as James Watson, the mayor of Cincinnati and mentor of the heroes. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife and mentor of the heroes. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the enemy of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend and assistant. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's other best friend and assistant. *Tim Allen as Evan, Goldenman's evil brother-in-law. *Jennette McCurdy as Alicia Green, Catwoman's daughter, who has escaped from prison. Casting Casting of Morphin the Power begins on May 2005, six months before The Magic Ball was released. Brown was among the first to be announced that he would be returning as Danny. Many other actors and actresses also announced to be returning as their characters for this film includes Linkin, Tammie, George Jones, Richardson, Walters, Timer and Blue. Jennette McCurdy caught the role of Catgirl including leaving better for Emily Osment1, Taylor Momsen1 and AnnaSophia Robb1 after McCurdy expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws,1 Catwoman's daughter.1 One by one, McCurdy beats over 7,000 girls which includes Miley Cyrus,11 who would later cast as Heather Woods for ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' (2010) and ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' (2011).1 McCurdy has been cast as Catgirl on November 2005, which she begins by July 2006.1 The new characters has been announced Jason Foster, Lisa Black, Michael Shanks, Jami Gertz, Tim Allen and Flex Alexander as Robert Foster, Alice Kingston, David Kingston, Dacia and Evan.3 Lisa Black beat over 15,000 other girls at the open casting when she won the role of Alice Kingston. Tim Allen, who played Evan briefly from the third film, ''Goldenman's Revenge'' was announced that he would reprise his role in a much bigger role for Morphin the Power. Actress Amanda Bynes is chosen to play as teenage Catwoman, but producers says that she is too tall to play as the character, who stands at 5"8 feet. However, Daniella Monet replaces the actress to play as teenage Catwoman, who stands at 5"1 feet. Production While filming The Magic Ball in summer 2004 and than releasing on November 11, 2005, the fifth installment was reportedly greenlight and confirmed to be released. It was reported just 9 months before The Magic Ball was released in theaters.3 Rehearsals of Morphin the Power begins on April 15, 2006.3 Before filming Barbara Timer begins training at the gym before reprising her role because she thinks that Catwoman has a toned body. Timer eventually lost 15 pounds for her role of Dr. Catwoman for a month.3 The film has earned a budget out of $200 million,3 a bigger budget than its predecessor The Magic Ball, which earned $150 million. It was by far the most expensive film in the franchise yet. After wrapping up pre-production since May 2005, filming began on May 4, 2006 and wrapped on November 1, 2006.1 Gary Ross was chosen as director of Morphin the Power after Chris Weitz's offers was turned down. Derek Todd and Drake Jones returns as film producers, and Brian Clark returns as film writer. Effort Jerry Peterson was the visual effects supervisor. Joe Richards was the special effects supervisor, and Josh Bloom was the creatures special effects supervisor. The film required over 1,400 visual effects shots, created more than 950 of them. Working for six months on previously starting in September 20053 be taking places in the dumpster, in space, City and The Park, and building the ruins of work starting creating as "The Second Power", when "The Third Power" was build a giant Tomb, for "The Crystal Power", both of them spending two weeks created the whole thing by April 2006.3 "The Jane Hoop Elementary Base", was created with a bad breakdown, the windows were shattered. A wires were created when the Jane Hoop Elementary Gang are falling from a time travel. And damaging shatters of all glasses from window of the Cincinnati, Ohio buildings. A final shot of the film is a midnight closing for Cincinnati Museum Center at Union Terminal, the police unlocks the door, letting filming shoot. As hatching the egg, pulls around the egg when opening, Allen is inside in a "Green Costume". In October 2006, the Giant Robot was build as for it was originally going to be made of scratch. The scene where The clones transforms inside of Evan’s body and grow into a gigantic size, where actually been made out of scratch and buiding, but which is not they were actually going to made. It’ll take months to build up a giant monster. Instead of that, they’ll be start to make a design of a giant monster of the transformation of The Jane Hoop Elementary clones and Evan. Setting Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power was set around summer 2007 to spring 2008, two years after the events of the fourth film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, which was set in around summer and fall 2005. This makes Danny and his friends now teenagers. Christensen believes that the character she has created wants them to be all grown up because they have spend years of seeing themselves grown and has hit puberty, in the affect for seeing them become much more tougher superheroes like they were before when they were younger. Once they start growing, they have become more stronger than ever. It also was set as the time where characters has been away from Cincinnati for months in a search to find their new powers. Despite that the characters has officially become teenagers, who all are 13-14 years old, Danny, Alec, Cory and Jaquille have all have grown into adult bodies with their body muscles developing, and Rebecca has grown out of her bangs, and fully has even longer hair like never before. Actress Amy Tammie no longer wears a wig in the film because she finally has long hair, and is happy that she will no longer be wearing her Rebecca Henry blonde long hair. Filming is taken was shot at Cincinnati Museum Center.]] Filming takes over seven months and over hundred days to complete. All of these location of the film were shot. There were the new locations in the film is Morphin the Power, which was founded in two preceding films. Cincinnati, OH is the main location where the film was shot including Jane Hoop Elementary and Catwoman's Base. The beginning of the film was shot inside of Cincinnati Museum Center at Union Terminal, when the museum was closed, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman sneaks inside, within the police took the "Green Egg" to the museum.3 The Forest, called Morphin the Power, was located at located in Oakwood, Missouri taking place from July 20063 to September 2006,3 2 months.3 The action sequences scenes for the film such as the fight against monster rocks, and a gigantic monster were shot from the green screen. As a result, the background scene for the final battle in the film was dramatically shot on green screen, as most shots were filmed at the city of Cincinnati. Music David Arnold, announces that he will be replacing James Horner, who composed The Magic Ball, to compose the songs for the fourth film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The soundtrack was released one day before the film's theatrical release in theaters on July 3, 2007. Distribution Marketing A teaser trailer was first released in December 13, 2006 on AOL and included in theaters attached from another Paramount film Charlotte's Web .3 Action figures are included for McDonalds as well as a design for a Kid's Meal box and a drinking cup. The film's theatrical poster was released in stores and on April 14, 2007, featuring Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille.3 Character posters were released in stores on May 15, 2007, featuring Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Catwoman, Goldenman and two new characters Evan and Alice. In support of the film, a video game with a same ttle was released in June 29 on X-Box, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, GameCube and Wii. The action figures were showed from different main stores at Wal-Mart, Biggs and also having collections for Jane Hoop kids. On June 14, 2007, the film's full length trailer was released online, before it was release the following day before the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four:_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer] in theaters, one month before the film's theatrical release. An IMAX version of the trailer for the film was released during the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) Transformers] on June 27, 2007, about a week before the film's release, so that they can show a display of the film being released in IMAX theaters as well. Theatrical release Morphin the Power had a worldwide theatrical release all around the world starting on July 4, 2007 with the United States release. It's international release is set for July 5, 2007, a day after the film's domestically release, which includes United Kingdom, Australia, Mexico, Italy and Germany. Domestically in theaters, it played in 4,280 theaters and 92 IMAX screens. It was the second widest theatrical release for a movie behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] (4,362 theaters), and the widest Jane Hoop Elementary film yet, until ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' (4,330 theaters). It was also the third Jane Hoop Elementary film to have a IMAX release, after ''Goldenman's Revenge'' (2003) and ''The Magic Ball'' (2005). Thus, the film was not shot with IMAX cameras. It has been converted and is planned for a theatrical IMAX release in theaters, like other films this year such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_(film) Spider-Man], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) Transformers] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]. Like The Magic Ball, the film has the exact same situation about the film's MPPA rating, despite it's dark humor and violence. Despite that characters have grown as teenagers, and the films are getting older, Morphin the Power was originally set to be rated PG-13 for domestic violences including some bloody scenes, but the bloody scenes has been cut from the film, and the film's rating has been changed to PG. Screenwriter Brian Clark got devastated about the film's cut that the scenes is part of the character's growing up, and they can now handle of being more of teenagers and are no longer young children anymore. The PG-13 rating has since been first used for the seventh installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 (2010). Christensen says that characters has now grown up and are more mature now. She wants the final book to be PG-13 because of scary scenes that are not suitable for children and even stronger inappropriate cursing are used more often. The eighth and final installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011) was also rated PG-13 as well. While the film is in production in 2005, it's release date is originally set for November 9, 2007, which is the exact same date as the release of the second film, ''The Cyber Escape'', but the film has pushed foward by four months early July 6, 2007. In February 2007, five months before the film's release, it had an earlier July 4, 2007 release. This is the first Hoop film in the franchise to be released on a Wednesday and to be released in the summer time besides in November, like the first four films. The United States world premiere was held in New York City on June 24, 2007.3 The setting from the film were included at the film's world premiere including Catwoman's robots Since the Virginia Tech massacre has passed, Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Rita Christensen and director Gary Ross makes an emotional speech about the shooting. Brown states that at first he was not confortable about attending the premiere because of the shooting, but he eventually got it overwith and is confortable about attending an event. Also, Linkin and Tammie also don't feel comfortable, but they manage to keep the events going, and do not want to disappoint fans is by canceling the U.S. world premiere for Morphin the Power. In the United Kingdom, the film's world premiere is held on June 29, 2007, just five days after the world premiere in the U.S. Running 130 minutes (2 hours and 10 minutes), Morphin the Power was previously the shortest film in the series, until 2011, when The Final Rush - Part 2 overtook it to 125 minutes (2 hours and 5 minutes). Home media A 1 disk and 2 disk edition film was released on DVD in December 12, 2007 (Australia), December 10, 2007 (United Kingdom) and December 24, 2007 (United States and Canada). The HD DVD and Blu-ray were contain additional features be the same, as well continues to release more Hoop film DVD release soon only in the United States and Australia at all time, but only releases in United Kingdom by one-disk, two-disk and Blue-ray. It reprsents a sneak peek for the following film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland''. The film brought both biggest units sold and sales revenues of the year with 9.1 million and $168,110,489, respectively. Although, it only became the third biggest sales revenues of the year with $254,050,409 to date behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) Transformers]. Also, it, however, has sold 15.11 million copies units marking it the second best-selling DVD of 2007 behind only Transformers. On April 24, 2012, the Ultimate Edition for the film will be released alongside ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland''. Difference from the Book From the with 541 pages, from the Australia and 580 in the America, Morphin the Power was one of the second longest book in the franchise from the sixth book of the series. Screenplay Brian Clark explains of the film, "most of the scenes were not to be shown in the film, but it would might be difficult." To work the job, he explain to Christensen, the book was made over the longest word, of 102 languages, and 1,200 words. Making lots letters, the scenes with a book in the beginning takes away at the restaurant, inside audience gasping of the collapses, but in the film, the inside restaurant was cut, but only outside of the store. A scene, that the scene takes off Evan set over 1600 years ago, Catwoman wasn't born as well, Goldenman from 1600 years ago scene was not a flashback... but Evan and Goldenman trains became powerful before they have born, attack, Goldenman and Evan fighting at each other, became leader of their world within Goldenman got trapped in Golden trophy after attacked by Evan's army and him and he got trapped in Green egg attack by Goldenman's army and him, as well Evan first appears in Goldenman's Revenge, in the film, he has been cut. From the film, was also cut, only happens only in the beginning of the book. Evan, played by Tim Allen was announced for the fourth film only appears in fourth book. The Comets are the dangerous gasses from space which would destroy the world was Evan's strong machines. Arthur Walter's character, Goldenman returned for the fourth film, He was first appears in second film while Goldenman becomes Danny's godfather and Rebecca and Alec boss. The Clones were to be make by Kids that covered in paint from black and white. Danny Gorden has returned to the fourth film with his friends, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille to taking on their newest adventure yet. They will save the world and kick Catwoman's But once again with new villain, Evan with Evil Clones and stop the dangerous Comets from space before it's too late. Danny have stop the comets from falling from space almost everyone were killed by the Dangerous comets. A scene where Goldenman and Danny are seen alone, when Goldenman was attacked by Evan, can walk, but wouldn't have his power, moves his body to Danny respond to him "be careful for friendship", about a relationship that "never dies". That scene was seen into the book. In the film, only Miss. Watson and Danny were meet alone responding to him "think about it" for an relationship that "never dies", but the rules were broken by Catwoman. A basketball scene was seen inside the book, Rebecca joining the boys; Alec, Cory and Jaquille when they were thinking that "almost the end of the world" and "almost the end of them", but into the film, the basketball scene was seen Rebecca not joining the boys; because of thinking that for "almost the end of the world" and "almost the end of them". In ''Turbo of Catland'', this is stated that most place were taken the exact same scenes, within from the third book, The Magic Ball was seen in the fourth book, as well the fifth book actual appears, after the fourth book, in the film, the Magic Ball wasn't method into the film. Only may appears into the third, fifth and final films. This fourth film within was the second longest book after the sixth book of the popular series. Alice's friends Tiffany and Samantha appears in this fourth book, but in the film, they were not seen until actual appears into the fifth film, after appearing into the fifth book. In both fourth, Alice's friends also providing helping Alice saving their parents, but only she helping with Alice but with Jack and McKenzie, the same of them after the fourth book. Reaction Critical reception Morphin the Power gained very postive reviews by critics, with most of them calling it by far as the best Hoop film yet. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 80% score based from 257 viewers (89% of Top Critics of 14 viewers), giving it a "fresh" rating. It was grade B+ Yahoo! Movies, which made it very positive. Metacritics ranked it 68% within 21 viewers reported it, which made it the second lowest-rated Hoop film to date. The Times's Mark Johnson praises on the film's acting, plot summary, and background. He also praises on the performances for both Tim Allen and Jennette McCurdy stating: "Tim and Jennette did extremely well in the film." Harry Sharp Davis of Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is one of the feel good movies of the summer and yet the darkest chapter I have ever seen yet, maybe. David Harrison of The New York Times gave the film a mixed review. He gave half positive feedback stating the film is the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet, and the most anticipated storyline yet, but criticizing about the film's MPPA rating, despite that most scenes are too dark for young children stating the film should have gotten a PG-13 rating, but instead it have given it PG. Director of the film Gary Ross gave the film a positive review as well reveals that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is one of his most anticipated project in his career yet, and become thrilled that he is directing his very first big budgeted film. He had no idea that he could be talented as he compares himself to other directors from the film series, Steven Spielberg, Francis Lawerence and Chris Weitz. While he does that, he is unsure if he would be as good as them, but he tried his best and Christensen told him that he did a "wonderful" job, and said she could have him back as director for the next film (2009). Us Magazine publisher Christopher Gregory gave the film a positive review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is the darkest and scariest Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet featuring with many scary creatures and monsters. He praises on Brown, Linkin, Tammie, Simpson and Dee's performances of playing the evil doubles of themselves, the Jane Hoop Elementary clones, perfectly stating "What they have done is very outstanding. It's like that they are seeing themselves on a mirror". Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is ranked as one of 2007's biggest movies ever as well as being the most anticipated films of that year, alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3 Spider-Man 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) Transformers] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]. Box office The film opened to a six-day worldwide total of $329 million, the third biggest worldwide opening to date behind ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', ninth largest opening for a movie of all-time and the fourth biggest worldwide opening of 2007 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3 Spider-Man 3] ($381 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] ($344 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix] ($332 million).3 There were lot of tickets selling across countries, where, lot of countries are going to sell out, but there are only 11 countries still are selling. It grossed a record $10 million by midnight opening, until it was closely behind Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ($11 million). The movie also had a massive international opening of $195 million, placing it as the biggest opening to date (now third behind The Final Rush - Part 2, $289 million, and Turbo of Catland, $222 million), third largest opening overseas of the year behind Spider-Man 3 ($230 million) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End ($216 million), and 3rd of all-time. The film grossed an additional $33.5 million in post-midnight screenings, bringing its total to $43.5 million for the film's gross during it's theatrical opening day release. This made it the biggest-grossing Wednesday opening debut of all-time, as well as the fifth biggest single day gross of all-time at that time.1 Back in 2004, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_2 Spider-Man 2] previously held the record from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Return_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King] ($34.5 million) as the biggest Wednesday single day gross with $40.4 million, which is also a single day record, thus Morphin outpace the film on Wednesday by $3.1 million, but not an opening day record, which is held by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith] ($50 million) in 2005. One week later, Morphin s Wednesday gross record is broken to Order of the Phoenix ($44.2 million). Morphin grossed a total of $134.6 million during it's five-day debut, which is one of the biggest five-day opening weekend ever. Also, the following day, it made $148.5 million during it's ultimate six-day Independence Day opening weekend debut. That made it the sixth biggest six-day weekend debut in history. Morphin ''s domestic gross is at $292.8 million, making it the fifth highest-grossing 2007 film in the United States.3 With $657.1 million overseas, brings it's worldwide total to $949.9 million making it the second highest-grossing film of the year closely behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] ($963.4 million), but it was the number one film of 2007 overseas ($657.1 million) compared to At World's End ($654 million). It was also the sixth highest-grossing film in history at the time and the second highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film behind ''The First'' ($972.2 million). As of 2013, Morphin the Power is currently the 33rd highest-grossing film worldwide of all-time, and the fourth highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film behind ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' ($1.329 billion), The First ($969.2 million) and ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' ($960.5 million)331 In the United Kingdom, Morphin the Power grossed £19 million (US$33.1 million) in it's opening weekend at the UK box office. It than grossed £40.2 million (US$95 million) making it the year's second highest-grossing film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Order_of_the_Phoenix_(film) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix] ($101 million). In Australia, it grossed $15.6 million in it's opening weekend. It than grossed $40 million making it the year's highest-grossing film. Accolades Before it was released, Morphin the Power won the 2007 MTV Movie Awards for "Best Summer Movie You Haven't Seen Yet". On August 26, 2007, the film was nominated for the Teen Choice Awards beaten by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. On Jauary 8, 2008, the film was nominated for two categories: "Favorite Family Movie", "Favorite Movie" and "Favorite Movie Drama" at the 34th People's Choice Awards. The film won the award for "Favorite Movie" beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/Pirates_of_the_Caribben:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End], but was beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third] for "Favorite Family Movie" and by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix "Favorite Movie Drama". On March 9, 2008, Morphin the Power was nominated by voters in a foreign country at the 13th Empire Awards for "Best Film". It got beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bourne_Ultimatum_(film) The Bourne Ultimatum]. March 29, 2008, Morphin the Power was nominated at Nickelodeon's 2008 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie". But it was beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_(film) Alvin and the Chipmunks]. It was the third time for the film in the franchise not to win the Kids Choice Awards. On June 1, 2008, almost a year after the film's release, Morphin the Power was again nominated at the MTV Movie Awards at this time for two categories - "Best Movie" and "Best Villain". Both did not win any awards. "Best Movie" goes to Transformers, and "Best Villain" goes to Johnny Depp's character from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweeney_Todd:_The_Demon_Barber_of_Fleet_Street_(2007_film) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street]. References #^ a b Cornwell, Tim. "Oscars signal boom (except for Scots)", The Scotsman, 2007-01-24. Retrieved on 2007-01-24. #^ a b Haun, Harry. "Harry the Fifth", Film Journal International, 2007-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b Grint, Rupert, David Heyman, Emerson Spartz. (2007, July 8). OOTP US Premiere red carpet interviews. MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ Potter Power!. Time For Kids. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ Puig, Claudia. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ a b "JK 'loves' Goblet Of Fire movie", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-07. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. #^ a b Travers, Peter. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", Rolling Stone, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ a b Worldwide Openings. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2008-03-06. #^ 2007 Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo (2008-03-06). #^ Daly, Steve. "Harry the 5th", Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ Puig, Claudia. "There's no looking back", USA Today, 2005-05-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Rupert Grint", BBC, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Emma Watson", BBC, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Matthew Lewis: Online Q&A session", MuggleNet, 2005-08-25. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Scholastic News, 2005-11-26. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ Changes of Character's Height. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ What Katie did. The Star (Malaysia) (2005-11-16). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Ralph Fiennes on Lord Voldemort", ComingSoon.net, 2005-08-09. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Top actress 'will play Umbridge'", BBC, 2005-10-21. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Filming Begins for Harry Potter 5", ComingSoon.net, 2006-02-02. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Lizo reports from the Luna casting", BBC, 2006-01-15. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ "WB: Hurley Not Cast in Fifth Potter Film", The Leaky Cauldron, 2005-02-08. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Elizabeth Hurley Rumor Crops Up Again, Crashes and Burns Again", The Leaky Cauldron, 2005-12-22. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Cummins. "Exclusive: Helen is New Foe for Harry", The Daily Mirror, 2005-08-02. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Luna Lovegood role has been cast", CBBC Newsround, 2006-02-02. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Potter exclusive: New Bellatrix", CBBC 2006-05-25. #^ "WB: McManus as Aberforth, "Very Minor Role"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-08-25. #^ Adler, Shawn (2006-10-06). Elf's Absence From Next 'Harry Potter' Flick Opens Up Plot Questions. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-06. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "Kreacher Comfort: MTV Solves A ‘Harry Potter’ Mystery", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Anelli, Melissa, David Heyman, Daniel Radcliffe, Miranda Richardson, Tolga Safer, Emerson Spartz. (2005, November 13). "Goblet of Fire" Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2006-06-06. #^ Green, Kris. "Tiana Benjamin", Digital Spy, 2007-04-13. Retrieved on 2007-04-15. #^ "Football Shorts: Theo misses out on Harry Potter film", The Times, 2006-09-24. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ a b c d Daly, Steve. "What Phoenix leaves out", Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-09. #^ a b c d e f g Traister, Rebecca. "Harry Potter and the art of screenwriting", Salon.com, 2007-07-11. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b Anelli, Melissa. "Introducing Michael Goldenberg: The OotP scribe on the Harry Potter films, franchise, and fandom", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-04-09. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ "Magic Parents", Daily Record, 2007-02-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ Rowling, J. K. (2007). Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (in English). London: Bloomsbury/New York City: Scholastic, et al. UK ISBN 1551929767/U.S. ISBN 0545010225, chapter 10. #^ Goblet of Fire Red Carpet Interviews, Part 2: Interviews filmed with Tolga Safer, David Heyman, Miranda Richardson, and Dan Radcliffe on the red carpet of the US premiere. (QuickTime). The Leaky Cauldron, MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-15. #^ a b "How I raised Potter's bar", The Observer, 2007-06-24. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Fienberg, Daniel. "Screenwriter will sit out one 'Potter'", Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, 2005-11-16. Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Movie Rehearsals Starting", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-01-27. Retrieved on 2006-12-30. #^ "2006: The Year in Harry Potter Film", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-12-29. Retrieved on 2006-12-30. #^ "Exclusive: Order of the Phoenix News", Empire, 2006-03-14. Retrieved on 2007-08-02. #^ "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2008-03-06. #^ Warner Bros. (2006-08-02). "Helena Bonham Carter Joins the All-Star Cast and Nicholas Hooper Signs on to Compose the Score of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Press release. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ About Paul Harris. PaulHarris.uk.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ a b "New Interactive OotP Set Preview Photos on MSNBC", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-02-09. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ "Pottering about", The Northern Echo, 2007-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b Newgen, Heather. "Harry Potter 5 Set Visit - Production Designer Stuart Craig", ComingSoon.net, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ ""Empire" Magazine Feature on OotP", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Harry Potter 5 Set Visit - The Sets", ComingSoon.net, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "An Interview with Harry Potter Production Designer Stuart Craig, Part 3", Voices from Krypton, 2006-09-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-28. #^ LeakyMug: Order of the Phoenix Set Visit Transcript. The Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet. Retrieved on 2007-09-28. #^ "Sunrise Behind the Scenes of Order of the Phoenix", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-03-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "New Privet Drive Set Photos from OotP", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-02-24. #^ "Leaky Mug: Order of the Phoenix Set Report", The Leaky Mug, 2006-11-24. Retrieved on 2007-02-24. #^ "Yates comments on OOTP hold-up", MuggleNet, 2005-05-27. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ Dhanyasree, M. "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix", One India, 2007-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-04. #^ "Kings Cross, Sunday Sept 3rd", HP4U News, 2006-09-09. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ "New images from 'Order of the Phoenix'", HPANA, 2006-10-22. Retrieved on 2006-10-22. #^ "Harry Potter rides on London Tube", BBC, 2006-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Kern, Chris. "Harry Potter's Britain", Fandango. Retrieved on 2007-03-08. #^ Harry Potter pops into palace. Oxford Mail (2006-07-27). Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ a b Twinch, Emily; Henry Samuel. "Ski Sunday as snow blankets Scotland", The Daily Telegraph, 2006-03-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ a b c "Harry Potter 5 Filming in the West Highlands", ComingSoon.net, 2006-05-25. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Filming", HP4U News, 2006-08-02. Retrieved on 2006-10-23. #^ "Order of the Phoenix August Set Report and Pictures", MuggleNet, 2006-08-03. Retrieved on 2006-10-24. #^ a b Bielik, Alain. "Order of the Phoenix: Escalating Potter VFX -- Part 1", VFX World, 2007-08-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-02. #^ Waxman, Sharon. "Cyberface: New Technology That Captures the Soul" (registration required), The New York Times, 2006-10-15, p. E1. Retrieved on 2007-04-19. #^ a b Carlsson, Mikael (2007-05-08). "Hooper writes new themes for Potter". Film Music Weekly (14): 4. Retrieved on 2007-05-10. #^ ""Order of the Phoenix" Soundtrack Due July 10", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-03-26. Retrieved on 2007-03-26. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Trailer to Show on Happy Feet Website Monday November 20 at 3:00pm (EST)", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-11-17. Retrieved on 2006-11-20. #^ "New International Trailer for "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-04-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-22. #^ Puig, Claudia. "'Phoenix' is born again in new trailer", USA Today, 2007-04-22. Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Anelli, Melissa. "Ch-ch-changes on the OotP Posters", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-04. Retrieved on 2007-06-05. #^ Tapper, James. "Harry Potter and the mystery of Hermione's curves", Daily Mail, 2007-05-05. Retrieved on 2007-05-10. #^ ""Trick Out Your Broom" at OotP Video Game Preview Events", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-07-02. #^ "New 'Phoenix' merchandise info", MuggleNet, 2007-02-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ [http://www.millionaireplayboy.com/toys/potter_toys.php 2007 Harry Potter Toys from LEGO, NECA, & Cards Inc.. Millionaire Playboy. Retrieved on 2008-03-07. #^ "TF07: NECA Checks into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry", Figures.com. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ Forbidden Planet Preview. Harry Potter Fan Zone. Retrieved on 2007-10-08. #^ IMAX Corporation (2007-04-19). "Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to feature IMAX® 3D Finale". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-04-19. #^ a b McNary, Dave. "Big hopes for a summer abroad", Variety, 2007-03-03. Retrieved on 2007-03-04. #^ "First review of 'Order of the Phoenix'", MuggleNet, 2007-03-05. Retrieved on 2007-06-21. #^ Betros, Chris. "Security tight as Japan fans get first look at new 'Harry Potter' movie", Japan Today, 2007-06-20. Retrieved on 2007-06-21. #^ "Japanese debut for Potter movie", BBC News, 2007-05-22. Retrieved on 2007-05-26. #^ "Free, early 'Potter' screenings for MySpace members", HPANA, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ "Fans brave rain for Potter stars", BBC, 2007-07-03. Retrieved on 2007-07-04. #^ "'Order of the Phoenix' US premiere confirmed", MuggleNet, 2007-05-15. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-05-22). "HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Be Honored with Hand, Foot and Wand-Print Ceremony at Grauman’s Chinese Theatre". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix – Worldwide Release Dates. Warner Bros.. Retrieved on 2007-06-05. #^ "Order of the Phoenix Release Date Bumped Up Down Under", The Leaky Cauldron, 2006-08-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-16. #^ "Change to UK "OotP" Date: Now July 12", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-11. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Confirmed: Change to US "Order of the Phoenix" Release Date, Now July 11", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-05-29. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix rated 12A by the BBFC. BBFC.co.uk (2007-05-24). Retrieved on 2007-06-01. #^ Bodey, Michael. "Potter's M is not for magic", The Australian, 2007-06-14. Retrieved on 2007-06-14. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-09-17). "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ Warner Bros. (2007-09-17). "Flying onto DVD for the Holidays: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Available December 11 from Warner Home Video". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ a b Snider, Mike (2008-01-07). DVD feels first sting of slipping sales. USA Today. Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ Nielsen VideoScan High-Def market share for week ending December 23rd, 2007. Techsoar (2008-01-07). Retrieved on 2008-03-03. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power Sets Wednesday Record With $41 Million!" Retrieved July 5, 2007. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power makes box office muscle." Retrieved July 9, 2012. #^ ""Harry Potter" works box office magic in debut", Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ Mumpower, David. "Daily Box Office Analysis for July 11, 2007", Box Office Prophets. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ "Harry Potter 5 Opens to $12 Million", ComingSoon.net, 2007-07-11. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Harry Potter works magic at box office", Ninemsn.net, 2007-07-13. Retrieved on 2007-07-13. #^ "Potter casts spell over UK box office", Guardian Unlimited, 2007-07-18. Retrieved on 2007-10-24. #^ "Hot Fuzz, Harry and Bean boost the British film industry", UK FILM COUNCIL. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX - Foreign Total as of Dec. 9, 2007:$646,460,223. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-11-24. #^ The Numbers News. The Numbers (2007-09-23). Retrieved on 2007-10-04. #^ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ 2007 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-12-27. #^ McNary, Dave. "'Bourne' supreme overseas", Variety, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-10. #^ "'Order of the Phoenix' second most successful film in franchise", HPANA, 2007-08-30. Retrieved on 2007-09-04. #^ All Time Box Office: Worldwide Grosses. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-25. #^ Hewitt, Emma. "UK Film Council announces Film production in the UK topped £723 million in 2007", UK Film Council, 2008-01-18. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ Bulbeck, Pip. "'07 Australia boxoffice close to record", The Hollywood Reporter, 2008-01-12. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ IMAX Corporation (2007-09-06). "Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix: An IMAX 3D Experience Sets New Record". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-09-13. #^ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-07-25.. #^ Frederick, Charles. "Potter film is the best and darkest yet", The Telegraph, 2007-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Bertram, Colin. "'Phoenix' hot for Harry", New York Daily News, 2007-07-08. Retrieved on 2007-07-08. #^ Adams, Mark. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Sunday Mirror, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Rodriguez, Rene. "Like Harry, movie has matured", The Miami Herald, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ McCurry, Justin. "Japan goes wild about Harry", The Guardian, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ a b Lewis, Leo. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: the first review", The Times, 2007-06-28. Retrieved on 2007-06-30. #^ McCarthy, Todd. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", Variety, 2007-06-29. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Scott, A. O.. "Hogwarts Under Siege", New York Times, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ LaSalle, Mick. "Harried Harry: In his fifth outing, the wizard matures -- and faces plenty of grown-up problems", San Francisco Chronicle, 2007-07-10, p. B1. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Honeycutt, Kirk. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", The Hollywood Reporter, 2007-06-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-01. #^ Fandango (2007-07-10). "SOLD OUT! Harry Potter Tickets are Flying Away on Fandango". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Transformers beats Harry Potter at MTV Awards". MuggleNet. 3 June 2007. Retrieved 6 June 2007. #^ "Order of the Phoenix wins "Teen Choice" award". HPANA. 26 August 2007. Retrieved 27 August 2007. #^ "Spike TV Goes Into the Woods for SCREAM 2007 at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles" (Press release). Spike TV. 5 September 2007. Retrieved 6 September 2007. #^ "Spike TV Announces Scream 2007 Winners!!!" (Press release). Spike TV. 20 October 2007. Retrieved 24 October 2007. #^ Pryor, Fiona (28 September 2007). "Potter wins film awards hat-trick". BBC News. Retrieved 29 September 2007. #^ "2007 HOLLYWOOD FILM FESTIVAL ANNOUNCES LINE-UP" (Press release). Hollywood Film Festival. 10 October 2007. Retrieved 10 October 2007. #^ "Into The Wild Leads With Seven Nominations for the 13th Annual Critics' Choice Awards". Associated Press. 11 December 2007. Retrieved 15 December 2007. #^ "People's Choice Awards Past Winners: 2008". PCAvote.com. Sycamore Productions. Archived from the original on 28 December 2007. Retrieved 10 January 2008. #^ Griffiths, Peter (10 March 2008). ""Atonement" wins hat-trick of Empire awards". Reuters UK. Retrieved 10 March 2008. #^ "2011 Britannia Awards – John Lasseter & David Yates". 28 June 2011. Retrieved 14 December 2011. "John Lasseter and David Yates are master creators of joy and imagination....Mr. Yates’ contribution to the final four parts of the ‘Harry Potter’ franchise....delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year’s Britannia Award." #^ "Nicholas Hooper nominated for "World Soundtrack Discovery Award"". HPANA. 7 September 2007. Retrieved 8 September 2007. #^ Dawtrey, Adam (13 December 2007). "London critics love Control, Atonement". Variety. Retrieved 15 December 2007. #^ "FILM AWARDS NOMINEES IN 2008". BAFTA. 16 January 2008. Retrieved 4 February 2008. #^ King, Susan (11 January 2008). "Art Directors Guild lists nominations and honours for Harryhausen, Craig". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 21 January 2008. #^ "10th Annual Costume Designers Guild Awards". Los Angeles Times. 17 January 2008. Retrieved 6 March 2008. #^ "6th Annual Visual Effects Society Award Winners" (PDF) (Press release). Visual Effects Society. 11 February 2008. Retrieved 11 February 2008. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2007 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2007 Category:Films set in 2008 Category:American teen superhero films